Synchronized Swimmer
Beastly |Tribe = Dancing Sports Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = It takes a lot of practice for two Zombies' heads to fall off at the exact same time.}} Synchronized Swimmer is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the trait, and her ability copies the Strength and Health of another Zombie on the field when she is played. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Dancing Sports Zombie *'Trait:' *'Abilities:' When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. *'Set:' Event Card description It takes a lot of practice for two Zombies' heads to fall off at the exact same time. Strategies With Synchronized Swimmer has good stats for a 2-cost zombie, but what makes her really great is her ability to copy the strength and health of any other zombie in play. She also has the Amphibious trait, and thus you can play her on the aquatic lane, where the defenses are typically weak. Synchronized Swimmer is mainly useful when you have a very strong zombie on the field, as she can copy the strength and health of any zombie, which can potentially make her devastating, especially if you play her in the water lane, as then she will be both strong and hard to take out. One thing to keep in mind is that Synchronized Swimmer cannot copy traits of a zombie, just the strength and health from a zombie. Another thing to know is that Synchronized Swimmer is both a Dancing zombie and a Sports zombie. Electric Boogaloo can make use of her Dancing tribe to his advantage. Her Amphibious trait allows him to fill the aquatic lane with a Dancing zombie, after which he can play Flamenco Zombie to do up to 10 damage to the Plant Hero. The Smash, on the other hand, can use her in his Sports synergy decks. Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can apply pressure by buffing Synchronized Swimmer and making her invulnerable to damage respectively, potentially turning her into an absolute nuisance to the opposition. Against This zombie can be potentially dangerous. To deal with her, simply Bounce her, as her stats will be reset. You can also destroy all the stronger zombies first so that the zombie hero is forced to copy the stats of a weaker zombie. If you cannot Bounce her, use instant-kill tricks such as Squash and Doom-Shroom to destroy her and for the latter, the stronger zombies too. Gallery Synchronized_Swimmer_Statistics.png|Statistics Synchronized_Swimmer_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *She is the only Dancing zombie to have the Amphibious trait. *She is the second zombie to being in both the Dancing and Sports tribes. The first is Drum Major. *She is the only Dancing zombie in the Beastly class to be an event card. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Sports zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Dancing zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies